Our New Life
by xxSlytherinSlutxx
Summary: Lavender and Hermione are living together after graduating from Hogwarts but one night, Hermione catches Lavender cheating on her. Lavender tries everything to win Hermione back.
1. At Hogwarts

**First Story! The first bit is just a little intro into the story where Lavender and Hermione have sex and stuff and so…Hope you enjoy it! Set after graduation…well most of it. First bit is just at Hogwarts. Edited this chapter from my last story!**

The next morning, Hermione was woken up by Lavender, at 5:50 in the morning. She had only 3 hours of sleep and was feeling groggy and annoyed.

"Hey, Hermione. I'm taking a bath now. Care to join?" Lavender asked her, kneeling beside her bed in her pyjama top and panties. Hermione smiled a little before closing her eyes and groaned.

"Sure" Hermione replied groggily. Lavender jumped up and clapped her hands. She was glad that there were only three people to each room because they would've been caught and Parvati, their other roommate, always slept in her boyfriend's room, Micheal Paxton who was in Ravenclaw.

Lavender led her into their bathroom and locked the door behind her then performed a silencing charm. Lavender giggled uncontrollably and slowly unbuttoned Hermione pyjama top and slid down her pyjama bottoms along with her knickers. She undid Hermione's bra and slid it down from her shoulders and dropped to the floor.

Surprisingly to Lavender, Hermione pushed her to the wall and pinned her, kissing her hungrily and caressing her Lavender's wet pussy through the fabric of her panties. She pushed her finger further in, teasing the other Gryffindor. Lavender moaned and pulled Hermione closer to her body; their pussy's rubbing against the other. Lavender pulled back and smiled at Hermione who pouted and licked her upper lip. Lavender undid her knickers, sliding them down and quickly pulling her top over her head and jumping into the shower and Hermione followed suit. She closed the door behind her whilst Lavender turned the shower head on and the water flowed freely. Lavender turned to face Hermione and lifted her leg up, pinning it between Hermione thighs. Hermione hugged her waist, pulling her body against her own.

Lavender hugged back. They both moved backwards so Lavender was pinning Hermione to the wall and they both found each other's lips. Lavender lavished her lover's sweet lips and flicked her tongue now in and out, massaging Hermione's. They both moaned in pleasure and breathed heavily when Lavender pulled back again.

"Mione, you taste so good" she complimented. Hermione didn't respond and quickly hit her body against Lavender, this time, her hands wandered around the latter's body and reached her cunt. Hermione stroked it lovingly and gently, much to Lavender's excitement and felt Lavender's juices drip onto her finger. She smiled.

"Yes, Mione. Do it. Please, I need you so much. Right now, babe" Lavender's words were muffled but Hermione understood. She slowly pushed her index finger in and out of Lavender's pussy. She came faster and faster as Lavender's mouth tear away from Hermione's as she screamed in pleasure and pain. Her head leaned back, her smooth neck exposed. She turned to face Hermione again, who was now thrusting three fingers into her, and bit Hermione's shoulder, trying to stop screaming but soon, the pain turned more into pleasure and she soon was telling Hermione to go faster.

"YES! MIONE, FASTER, PLEASE, FASTER! YEAH, BABY, YEAH. I'M CUMMING, CUMMING" she shouted.

Hermione leaned forward, still thrusting as Lavender rocked her hips, and kissed Lavender to stop her from talking and slowly stopped thrusting her fingers. She moved down to kiss Lavender's jaw, to her shoulder, to her breasts and sucked her nipples before kissing her stomach and finally ending at her pussy that was dripping from her juices but also because of the water.

Hermione didn't bother waiting and started ravishing Lavender's pussy, tasting her juices and flicking her tongue in and out like with her fingers while massaging and caressing her clit with her thumb and index finger. Lavender moaned again and pulled Hermione up and by her hands and pressed her harder against the shower, thrusting her finger inside Hermione's, thrusting faster and faster. Hermione didn't scream but bit down on Lavender's shoulder like Lavender did to her and moaned in pleasure but not pain.

Lavender's free hand slowly drew circles on Hermione's breasts and pinching them softly. She felt Hermione bite down on her shoulder and inserted the third finger inside slowly. She thrusted faster and faster like Hermione did and finally pulled out. She bent kneeled down, staring at Hermione's dripping wet vagina and pulled her tongue out and played with Hermione's clit before finally stroking Hermione's opening. After a few moments of teasing and pleasuring her lover, she stood up slowly to kiss Hermione and let her taste her juices. Hermione was forced down on the wet floor as Lavender sat on her lap, facing her and their pussy's making contact. They grinded against each other and rocked up and down, Hermione licking Lavender's breast and sucking the giant's mounds making hickeys.

Lavender slowly got up from Hermione's lap and opened the door. Hermione felt disappointed but followed her and slapped her lover's ass before walking out the door, into the bathroom. Lavender turned off the shower and walked out; grabbing her clothes as well as Hermione and both women got changed for the day, seeing as the time was now 6:20.

"That was wonderful, Mione" Lavender kissed Hermione square on the lips and walked out of their room to greet her friends. Hermione watched her leave and soon followed after in her school uniform and school bags. She met her two best friends, Harry and Ron.

________________________________________________________________________

After classes, Lavender and Hermione both went out into the lake. Hermione sat on Lavenders lap as they kissed each other passionately. Lavender played with Hermione's hair as Hermione fumbled with her shirt. Lavender stopped and looked at Hermione.

"'Mione, after graduation…d-do you want to live with me?" Lavender asked as Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Lav. Yes. Of course I will. I love you" Hermione hugged Lavender and they continued kissing, even as the day progressed into night.

**Review please! I will probably update in two/three days time!**


	2. 3 years later

**3 years later**

"Hermione, please stop it. I need to get some sleep. it's 2 in the morning" Lavender said. Hermione was kissing her neck and giving her hickeys all over. Lavender weakly pushed Hermione back as she giggled. Hermione fell next to Lavender on their bed. She pouted.

"Lav, I haven't had any time with you since you went on that trip to Albania and you only just got back two days ago and since then, we haven't even...you know.." Hermione wiggled her eyebrows. Lavender rolled her eyes.

Hermione pouted again, tears filling her eyes. Lavender turned to face her and smiled when she saw Hermione's expression. She grabbed Hermione's head and pulled her to give Hermione a kiss on the lips and pulled apart before getting up to go to the bathroom.

When they were at Hogwarts, Lavender was the one that whined to Hermione everytime when she became horny, and Hermione was the one who always worked hard at her studies and did her job. But now, it was Lavender who worked hard and did her job and Hermione whined to her whenever she needed her lover. Hermione didn't really need to do her job as she worked at Flourish and Botts and only needed to work everyday when Howgarts students went to purchase their new schoolbooks for the year. But other than that, hardly anyone came into the store except for 'that one guy', as Lavender 'liked' to call him, who flirted with Hermione and tried to get her to break up with Lavender but she just glared at him, when she would come to pick Hermione up, and he would run away as quickly as he could. They would just laugh behind the counter when the shop closed.

"Lav...Lav? Lavender!"Hermione cried, waving her hand in front of her girlfriends face. Lavender snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Hermione. She was standing in front of their bathroom mirror and sink, Hermione hugging her from behind. She groaned, sleepy as Hermione nibbled on her ear. She moaned silently but Hermione heard.

"Baby, I know you want me...bad"Hermione whispered seductively in Lavender's ear.

"Her-Hermione...no...not now babe. I have to go in a few hours" Lavender told Hermione and turned around to face her. Hermione smiled softly up at her and kissed her square on the lips before walking out of the bathroom, swaying her hips and still holding Lavender's hand. She led her back into the bedroom and pushed her onto her back on the bed. Hermione grinned down at Lavender and bent down to kiss her. Lavneder kissed back hungrily and played with her lovers hair and entangled her fingers in them as Hermione fingered the outside of her pussy, as Lavender was only wearing her pink lingerie. She fumbled with her panties and was about to pull them down when the doorbell rang.

"Damn it..."Hermione cursed. She let go of the panty strap and walked down the stairs, Lavender following, holding onto her hips.

Hermione opened the door angrily. Lavender stared over the top of Hermione's head to see who had interrupted them.

"Oh, hi Luna, Pansy"Hermione greeted the two as they both smiled at their guests. Hermione held the door open for them to come in and led them into their cozy living room that had a fire since it was winter and the snow was covering everything.

The four of them sat down.

"So, what are you two doing here so early in the morning?" Lavender asked and Luna and Pansy smiled at each other. The two still held each other's hand. Hermione noticed that there was a ring on both their weddding finger and she put two and two toget-

"Were getting married!"cried Pansy in delight. Lavender stared at them, shocked before bursting out laughing. Pansy gared at her as Lavender swept away a tear from her eye.

"I'm not joking, Brown. We. Are. Getting. Married. For. Real"Luna told her firmly as Pansy smiled at her girlfriend. Hermione smacked Lavender's arm and she stopped laughing."Are you actually serious about this"? I mean, I don't think your parents or friends would like this. When we all told them we were gay, they didn't react...well to it" Lavender said.

"Didn't react well? I got thrown out, disowned and forgotten...but it doesn't matter now because we have each other. And anyway, who cares if they don't approve. I'm no longer part of my...their family so there is nothing wrong" Pansy said. Hermione smiled.

"I think it's sweet. I mean, marriage is a bond for those who love each other, right. I think you should go for it" Hermione said. The couple smiled at her and turned to Lavender.

"It doesn't matter if you don't approve. We just came here to tell you because you're the only people we're inviting." Luna told them. Hermione gasped.

"What? So you're not having a big ceremony?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"No. What do you think people will say? Two lesbians getting married? People will be way to into our business and mock us and we don't want that...even if we don't care what anyone thinks of us, we're humans too and we don't want to be insulted for what we are for the rest of our lives. But, I think Draco's okay with it. And Blaise, but they're too busy with Potter and Weasley. Quidditch match to watch the Harpies" Pansy cried.

"Potter? Malfoy? Zabini? Weasley? You've got to be joking" Lavender cried. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So anyway, when is the wedding?"she asked.

"Well, it's short notice but...tomorrow" Luna replied as Pansy jumped up in excitement.

"Tomorrow? That's okay. I have no work tomorrow so what time is it?"

"At 9:00 sharp, near the shrieking shack" Hermione and Lavender giggled.

"We know it's creepy but no one ever goes there and it's the holidays so no students. It's perfect, no one will see us. The priest will be there as well and he's...a bit nervous about doing it so just ignore his stares" Pansy whispered and all of them laughed.

"D'you guys wanna go shopping today. I'm so in the mood" Lavender jumped up and clapped her hands.

" You're in the mood for shopping but you're not in the mood to have sex" Hermione pouted and crossed her arms. Lavender chuckled lightly and pulled Hermione up, hugging her before leaning in to kiss her, sliding her tongue inside Hermione's mouth and caressing her lover's own tongue. Pansy and Luna sighed and looked at them lovingly.

"Okay, come on before we puke"Pansy said after a while and pulled them apart as Hermione pouted again.

"Wait...Lav, I thought you had to work today"Hermione tilted her head and looked at Lavender.

"I was just lying so you would stop seducing me" Lavender laughed.

"What?! See, I told you Luna, Pansy. She doesn't love me anymore! She lies to me. She used to be the one seducing me all the time"Hermione cried. The three rolled their eyes at her.

"Honey, you're overreacting. Of course Lav still loves you. She's just tired after the ministry sent us to Albania, I mean i'm tired as well." Luna stood up to hug Hermione and the bushy-haired woman smiled.

"I should be with Luna. She's nicer to me"Hermione said. Lavender and Pansy went jealous and Pansy pulled Luna away from Hermione and hugged the dirty blonde-haired witch.

"Not bloody likely!" Pansy cried, glaring at Hermione. Hermione smirked to herself and turned to look at Lavender before raising her nose in the air and walked out of the room.

"Pans, you're hurting me..." Luna said, her voice muffled from being squeezed between Pansy's great breasts. Luna stood up straight and smiled, catching her breath.

"That was...pleasurable" Luna said and kissed Pansy on the lips before setting down on the sofa they had sat on. Lavender went on to find Hermione and found her in their bedroom, getting changed.

"'Mione, what are you doing?" she asked. Hermione ignored her and rummaged in her closet. She took some black skinny jeans that hugged tight her thighs. Lavender licked her lips. Hermione saw her from the corner of her eye and smiled but continued to ignore her.

"Hermione, come on. I was just tired and I didn't mean to lie to you. You know how it is..." Lavender walked closer to Hermione and hugged her from behind, resting her chin on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione shrugged her off.

"Yeah, I do know how it is. You lie to me all the time! I don't think you love me anymore" She retorted angrily, yanking a shirt out of a hanger and exiting the room, shirt in hand with just a bra and her skirt on.

She entered the living room with a huff, spotting Luna and Pansy playing tonsil hockey and she glared at them. The two pulled away, giggling.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Luna asked. Pansy's eyes went wide at the sight of Hermione's cleavage and Luna slapped her arm before turning back to Hermione as Lavender entered the room.

"Nothing..." she said. Her expression suddenly turned from angry to happy and she smiled at the two. "I thought we were going shopping. Come on" she said and Lavender rolled her eyes.

Pansy and Luna sighed at the couple, fighting and thinking how Hermione looked adorable with Lavender chasing after her.

Lavender mouthed the words, _she's okay, just cranky,_ to Pansy and followed out after Hermione.

"Look, Hermione. I still love you okay. So much that I even abandoned my whole family for you. So much that I give you everything I have and so much that I haven't killed that one guy that comes in to Flourish and Botts to flirt with you cause I know you wouldn't like me to" Lavender said in one breath. Hermione looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, Lav. I'm just very upset about this morning and you know I love you but i'm just...annoyed" Hermione said quietly and hugged her girlfriend tight.

"Hey, Lav? What guy?" Hermione asked. Lavender shook her head laughing.

After the two of them had changed, the four apparated somewhere off London where no one recognised them, which was hardly possible, but the place was nearly deserted, despite the fact that the shops and clothes and merchandise there was nearly enough for the queen to take home.

**Hours later**

After a long day of shopping, the four apparated back to Hermione and Lavender's flat, flopping down onto the sofa and putting down the shopping bags lazily.

"That was tiring" Hermione said, wiping sweat from her forehead.

"I gotta tell you, it was worth it. All those magnificent clothes and jewelry. We gotta go back there" Pansy cried as she sat up.

"Well, just after tomorrow cause we have to get up early for...the wedding" Hermione paused to take a deep breath, holding Lavender's hand and squeezed it. They smiled at each other. Lavender had a glint in her eye.

"Oh, well look at the time. I think you best get going or the priest will get pissed off at you for being late" Lavender said and stood up. Hermione giggled knowingly.

"It's only..." Pansy turned to look at the clock, "10 o'clock?" Luna yawned and laid her head on Pansy's shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey! You can't sleep here! It;s...umm...you'll break your neck" Lavedner cried, shaking Luna awake.

"Stop, you're waking her" Pansy shoved Lavender away.

"That's the point" Lavender mumbled. Luna woke slowly and smiled at Pansy.

"Come on, babe. Were going now" Pansy whispered, kissing Luna's forehead. Pansy and Luna apparated back to their flat and Hermione was yanked out of the sofa by Lavender. Hermione wrapped her legs around Lavender's hip as they went into their bedroom. Lavender performed a quick spell that undid their clothes and lavender stared at Hermione, loving her nakedness.

Lavender pushed Hermione on the bed and attacked her lover's lips, quickly licking her lover's lips for entry. Hermione obliged and let Lavender's tongue enter her, massaging her lover's tongue. Hermione pulled Lavender into her closer, her knee caressing Lavender's clit tenderly making Lavender moan in pleasure.

"'Mione, you taste so FUCKING good!" Lavender cried.

"I know" the other girl replied.

Hermione continued to tease Lavender, licking and tasting he rear lobe, flicking her tongue in and out ever so slowly. Lavender cried as Hermione poked her pussy with a finger.

She was getting wet and Hermione loved it.

"Get wet for me, babe...c'mon..."Hermione whispered in her ear and bit Lavender's bottom lip. She winced.

"'Mione. Ah...shit...you're so fucking good! More!" Lavender cried as Hermione prepared to thrust her finger, stopping to caress her clit more. Lavender frowned.

"Stop...teasing Hermione. J-just fucking d-do i-it" Lavender whispered.

"I love it when you talk dirty. Makes me so...HORNY" at the word 'horny', Hermione finally thrust her finger into Lavender's wet pussy, juices dripping onto her fingers. Lavender screamed in pleasure.

"YES! Pump faster please, I fucking need you, Hermione, baby! Faster, harder..." Lavender cried. Hermione obeyed and began to pump her fingers in and out slowly at first and becoming faster with each cry. Lavender's hips buckled forward.

"Ahhh...Please Hermione, more..." Lavender pleaded. Hermione understood. She took her second finger and placed it into Lavender. The other former-Gryffindor screamed in pleasure and pain, biting down onto ermione shoulder to stop from screaming out. Hermione pumped faster and faster, her fingers wet and tired but she continued, not wanting to stop her lover to stop screaming her name.

"Hermione, Hermione, oh...I fucking...l-love you s-so m-much...One more time..."Lavender paused every now and then to take in breath and, Hermione wiped sweat from her forehead and kissed it.

"I w-want more t-t-than a k-k-kiss, 'Mione" Lavender cried and gripped onto Hermione arm, trying not to collapse in the middle of her pleasure.

"As you wish...Lavender" hermione whispered her lover's name in her ear, at the same time thrusting in the thrid finger Lavender had anticipated.

"Ah, I love your fingers! FUCK ME..." cried Lavender, her hips jerking back. Then, she orgasmed. It made her feel all the more happier to be with Hermione and cum dripped onto her lover's fingers.

Hermione quickly turned Lavender over so she was on top and lowered down to lick her clit, taking in all Lavender's juices, lapping it all up and swallowing.

"Yes, Hermione. Do what you want" Lavender told her, loving Hermione taking control. Hermione pinned down her arms to her side and flicked her tongue in and out of her pussy. Lavender cried out and bit down on her lip. She shivered lightly. SHe couldn't take the pain and pleasure that Hermione was putting her through and she orgasmed again.

Hermione didn't feel her shiver, caught up in only pleasuring her lover and let her tongue linger inside Lavender for a little while, licking her clean.

"Lavender, you taste so fucking good, babe! Cum for me again" she pleaded, using her puppy-dog eyes as she stared up at Lavender.

She looked down at Hermione and nodded, sweating uncontrollably. After Lavender had enough of Hermione teasing and playing again, she finally cummed for the thrid time that night.

"My t-turn..." Lavender told Hermione. She giggled. She turned Hermione onto her back and she was on top once again.

Lavender licked down Hermione breasts whilst her fingers played with her clit, teasing Hermione as she had done. Hermione smirked.

Before Hermione could even moan, Lavender pumped her fingers into Hermione wet pussy, immediately pushing the second and thrid finger one after the other. Hermione gasped. her fingers clawed into Lavender's back making her hiss.

"Fucking hell, 'Mione. What was that for?" Lavender cried but Hermione rolled her eyes and bucked her hips forward. Lavender giggled and went back to pleasuring her lover.

Desperate to match Hermione, she licked up her juices and Hermione cummed. They both moaned in pleasure. Lavender wasn't finished.

She slowly fingered Hermione inside, Hermione's legs hung over her shoulder as she threw her head back into the wet pillows that were soaked with sweet sweat.

"FUCK, LAVENDER!" Hermione screamed as she felt Lavender inside her. Sweat trickled down on the side of her face.

Lavender stopped fingering and took out her fingers slowly, licking them. hermione looked down and snatched Lavender fingers, licking them clean. Lavender looked at her lover, horny and desperate more than ever.

She loved the feel of Hermione lick her fingers but she took them out of her mouth slowly and went down again. She licked slowly at Hermione's pussy. Then, she bit Hermione clit.

"FUCK! What the-" Hermione screamed but was interrupted by Lavender's mouth on hers, her fingers pumping into her again. Hermione kissed back, all the while her hips moved in rythm when Lavendr was trapping her under, she couldn't do anything but moan.

Lavender pulled away.

"Don't e-e-ever do that again, Lav or I-I-I w-will k-kill you" Hermione stuttered, taking deep breaths. Lavender just smirked.

"Come on, you know you liked that, baby." Lavender whispered. Hermione suddenly smiled and licked Lavender's nipples before putting Lavender's arms over her stomach and laying her head on the pillow.

"Fuck me, 'Mione. You were good" Lavender complimented and Hermione frowned.

"Good? I made you cum three times and that was good. Yeah, fine" Hermione said, upset and moved towards her side of the bed, away from Lavender. The other girl rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you were magnificent and wonderful. It was kinda the best orgasm _and _sex I ever had" Lavender said. Hermione turned to her.

"That's better. You were magnificent yourself" Hermione said and slapped her arse before moving back.

Lavender hugged Hermione close, her back turned to Lavender and they both fell into a deep slumber under the soaked covers.

**YAY! FINALLY finished this chapter. I was so busy I didn't have time but I hope ultimate lemon and the length made up for that. I might update later, and by later I mean a few hours, just maybe though. I'm having so much fun writing this. If you love femmelash as much as I do, please add me as a fav author! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW cause i'd love you for that!**

**ALso, if you're reading my other story, I'll be updating on that shortly" ALso, please reveiw on both cause i'd appreciate it! And if you want some PansyxLuna lemon/femmelash action, just say so in your reveiws!**

**-xxSlytherinSlutxx**


End file.
